This invention relates generally to toilet seats for children and more particularly to a toilet seat adapter that is portable and that can be easily attached to any standard toilet seat to enable small children to use a standard size toilet.
Several children's toilet seats are known in the prior art. Exemplary of such seats are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,867,674, 2,127,020, and 2,940,086. U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,674 to Candless describes a child's toilet seat involving moving parts that hook at points along the inner periphery of the opening in an ordinary toilet seat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,020 to Carlson describes a cumbersome infant trainer that includes hooks for engaging the inner periphery of the opening in a standard toilet seat and a member that engages the inner surface of the toilet bowl itself. U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,086 to Wondrack describes yet another bulky infant's toilet seat of the type that includes a rubber or flexible plastic sheath that is attached over the outer surface of the toilet bowl to thereby secure the infant's seat in the desired position atop the ordinary toilet.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a simplified, inexpensive toilet seat adapter for children that is easily transported, that has no moving parts, and that may be quickly and easily attached to and removed from any standard toilet seat.
This and other incidental objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a unitized structure having a flat seat member having a central opening therein and a handgrip adjacent each side edge thereof together with a footrest extending downwardly and forwardly from a front edge of the seat member, the seat member having a pair of attachment flanges, each of which is formed to extend downwardly and inwardly from a side edge of the seat member, the attachment flanges adapted to slide over and retain opposite side edges of the seat of a standard adult toilet.